Super Drop Diamond
|carcols = TBOGT |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = superd2 |handlingname = SUPERD |textlabelname = SUPERD2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Super Drop Diamond is a luxury convertible featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Super Drop Diamond appears to be based on the 2007-present Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé. It is a two-door cabriolet version of the Super Diamond, having largely the same general form. The Super Drop Diamond is however marginally longer than the hardtop, necessitated by the car retaining all four seats (the front seats are roomier than those of the Super Diamond), though lamentably the car can only seat two passengers in-game due to the lack of third and fourth door. The premium interior is identical to its four-door counterpart, which in turn is very similar to that of the Benefactor Schafter. The car spawns exclusively with a golden chrome finish, complimenting which is a gloss beige bonnet and an optional black vinyl roof, the latter often being deployed when raining or at night. The doors open in a conventional manner, in contrast to the real Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé's suicide-style doors (opened to rear) on which the Super Drop Diamond is based. Like many vehicles in the game, the car has no reverse lights. The Super Drop Diamond is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Current Design Gallery Top Up= |-| Top Down= Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Much like the Super Diamond, the 'Drop' version features a modeled twin-cam inline 4 with a large turbocharger engine driving the rear wheels, but this engine has a higher power/torque output to compensate for the aerodynamic hindrances which naturally occur when turning a hardtop car into a convertible. This vehicle is exceedingly rapid and surprisingly agile for a vehicle of these dimensions, feeling impossibly superior in terms of performance to most other cars in GTA IV. The top speed and acceleration performance is identical to the Super Diamond. The exceptionally wide and grippy tyres result in this leviathan being able to out-maneuver even the sportiest of cars. Unlike the vast majority of vehicles in GTA IV, the Super Drop Diamond in The Ballad of Gay Tony lacks the characteristics of an anti-lock braking system; under braking power at high speeds, steering the vehicle has no effect, unlike where many other cars would gradually steer to the left/right when steering under braking. This also applies to its standard variant. TBoGT Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery Screenshot-TBoGT-BoulevardBaby&SuperDropDiamond.jpg|A pre-release screenshot featuring Luis Lopez and a Gay Tony in a Super Drop Diamond nearby Bahamas Mamas. Notable Owners *'Yusuf Amir' is well known for using the Super Drop Diamond as his primary land vehicle and method of transport. He owns four Super Drop Diamond cars, each having a chrome-gold paint job. *'Frickie Van Hardenburg' was photographed by Weazel News driving a Super Drop Diamond, as seen in the "Guns in Liberty" trailer for TBoGT. *'Luis Fernando Lopez' is awarded a Super Drop Diamond by Yusuf Amir after successfully completing the mission "For the Man Who Has Everything". Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony *Available by failing Yusuf Amir's missions "High Dive," "Caught with your Pants Down," and "For the Man Who Has Everything"; it appears during the first parts of each mission. The player can get these cars by killing Yusuf and parking the car at the safehouse. For the case of "Caught with your Pants Down", the player can drive the car directly to the safehouse, since Yusuf is already in the Swift from the start. *Awarded to the player by Yusuf following the mission "For the Man Who Has Everything," alongside a Gold SMG. After the mission, the vehicle will spawn near Yusuf's penthouse on Columbus Avenue. *Sometimes can be spotted near a restaurant beside Niko Bellic's safe house in Middle Park, Algonquin. However, it features an alarm which will be triggered when the player steals it. Trivia General *The word "drop" in the car's title is a short for drophead, which is a British name for a convertible. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In the "Guns in Liberty" trailer for TBoGT, Frickie Van Hardenburg is spotted driving a Super Drop Diamond. This scene, however, is not seen in the game itself, and no character in the game beside Yusuf Amir is ever shown driving the car. *If Luis uses a cab to go to the car after Yusuf calls him, it can be seen on the taxi screen that the name next to the purple "Y" icon. Instead of reading "Yusuf" as usual, the destination screen will now read "Yusuf's SuperDD." *The default radio station for the Super Drop Diamond is The Beat 102.7. The reason could be that it is Yusuf's favorite radio station. *The vehicle never appears to get dirty, and therefore cannot use a Car Wash. *If the player performs a Drive-By Shooting whilst driving the vehicle, Luis will not break the window to do so. *When attempting to shoot enemies from behind, occasionally Luis's arm and gun will appear to stick out of the roof. *The car shares the same rim design as the Albany Cavalcade. *This car does not have visible pedals or a shifter, so it's unknown if this car is either manual or automatic, though the huge luxury stature and smooth drive would suggest that it has an automatic gearbox. The same applies for the Super Diamond. *Driving the car may spawn a Cavalcade around. Navigation }} de:Super Diamond (IV) es:Super Drop Diamond fr:Super Drop Diamond pl:Super Drop Diamond Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Coupes